


Mostro

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contenuti forti, F/M, Tematiche delicate, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Harry/Rose]<br/>TEMATICHE DELICATE!<br/>Partecipa al contest "Ossessioni e vetri infranti IV" indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP.<br/>***<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Ginny aveva scoperto di essere di nuovo incinta.<br/>Quando gliel’aveva comunicato, Harry aveva sbattuto le palpebre, sorpreso, ma poi aveva sorriso e aveva abbracciato la moglie.<br/>L’unico vero problema era l’età che, man mano che la gravidanza proseguiva, le aveva causato dei problemi.<br/>Lily Luna, la loro ultima figlia, aveva già quindici anni; James, il primogenito, diciotto. E, adesso, un altro figlio…<br/>Una gravidanza a più di quarant’anni. Rischiosa, non facile.<br/><i>E lui aveva pregato.</i>"<br/>-<br/>"Era andata alla Tana non appena aveva saputo.<br/>Dopo aver posato il suo borsone da viaggio nella camera che una volta era appartenuta a suo padre, Rose era scesa per mangiare una delle focaccine di nonna Molly… E aveva trovato suo zio Harry, che non vedeva da anni, in cucina, con le mani strette attorno a un bicchiere d’acqua.<br/><i>Se lo ricordava.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostro

**Author's Note:**

> Copio qui lo specchietto richiesto per il contest:
> 
> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: Mostro  
> Pacchetto scelto/coppia: 6; Harry/Rose  
> Rating: rosso  
> Contesto: post-epilogo; Rose ha diciassette anni e siamo durante le vacanze prima del suo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts.  
> Genere: introspettivo  
> Note/avvertimenti: incest, tematiche delicate, contenuti forti.  
> Note dell'Autore: Le note della storia le lascio a fine capitolo. Qui dico solo che la narrazione è alternata, ovvero pezzo dal punto di vista di Rose e pezzo dal punto di vista di Harry. I pezzi di Rose sono in ordine cronologico e riguardano gli avvenimenti della storia; di Harry, invece, ad un certo punto vediamo dei flashback in crescendo, fino a che non si ritorna al punto di partenza.  
> Lascio inoltre un AVVISO IMPORTANTE.  
> LE TEMATICHE TRATTATE IN QUESTA STORIA SONO DELICATE.  
> Non troverete nessuna scena lemon né una violenza nel senso di omicidio con squartamenti, ma fidatevi, questo è PEGGIO. Se avete dei problemi con l’avvertimento non leggete.  
> Lo dico per il vostro bene.  
> A dopo la storia per le note nel dettaglio.  
> PS: vi lascio il sottofondo musicale che mi ha accompagnato nella stesura. Link (->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ8t9UXQ1hA)
> 
> Non ci saranno ulteriori note, perché non rientro nello spazio previsto. Se volete leggerle, passate da EFP.

** Mostro **

Rose aveva passato molto tempo, durante l’infanzia, ad osservare sua cugina Dominique.   
Lei era, o meglio era stata, la sua cugina preferita. All’apparenza non era cambiato niente: le due ridevano e scherzavano e si scambiavano confidenze, definivano il loro rapporto un’”amicizia speciale”; ma, lontano dagli occhi di amici e parenti, Rose valutava.   
_ Era stata l’invidia, al principio. _   
A nove anni e mezzo, Rose si era accorta di come Domi avesse un’ascendente maggiore sui bambini, per ottenere quello che voleva. Con Ben, un Babbano che abitava nel villaggio vicino alla Tana, le era bastato sbattere un po’ di più le ciglia per riuscire a farsi regalare l’album di figurine che tanto desiderava.   
Ci aveva provato anche lei, sia prima che dopo, ma non era successo niente.   
Da quel giorno, il giorno della ‘rivelazione’, come lo chiamava Rose fra sé e sé, lei non aveva mai smesso di osservare.   
Dominique riusciva a catalizzare l’attenzione dei maschi, bambini o adulti che fossero, e tutti erano davvero molto condiscenti con lei. “E’ una bambina così carina”, questa la frase che dicevano tutti, dopo averla perdonata per qualche marachella o dopo che lei era stata in grado di ottenere qualcosa attraverso il suo sorriso smagliante e i suoi occhioni azzurri.   
Ad un certo punto, crescendo, Rose aveva capito che non era solo una questione fisica, ma che Domi utilizzava la propria parte Veela per far colpo sulle persone.   
_ E ciò la poneva in una condizione di irrimediabile svantaggio. _   
Loro due erano unite, erano amiche per la pelle; ogni secondo libero, sia alla Tana che ad Hogwarts, lo passavano insieme. E Rose, con il tempo, aveva iniziato a covare dentro di sé un sentimento ambiguo: era stufa, sempre più stufa, di essere la seconda in ogni cosa.   
Non era bella: aveva ereditato i ricci indomabili della madre, il color pel di carota dei Weasley e le loro fastidiosissime lentiggini e, più di tutto, nemmeno con lo sviluppo le era cresciuta anche solo una parvenza di seno o di sedere. Era piatta; così piatta e sgraziata da sembrare una bambina. Ciliegina sulla torta, era pure la più bassa della famiglia, come se il suo corpo, arrivato ai dodici anni, si fosse rifiutato di crescere oltre.   
_ Come se, da quel giorno, lei fosse stata plasmata per  _ lui _, rimanendo sulla lunghezza d’onda dei suoi desideri._   
Non poteva evitare il paragone con Domi, con il suo seno prosperoso già al secondo anno di Hogwarts, con i suoi capelli biondi e lisci e con i suoi occhi azzurri dalle lunghe ciglia. E, anche a voler evitare di guardarla, c’erano sempre le sue cugine, di una bellezza semplice ma quantomeno _adulta_ : a Lily era cresciuta una discreta taglia di seno durante la pubertà; Molly aveva i fianchi larghi sotto un vitino strettissimo; Victorie aveva ereditato come Dominique i capelli biondi della madre e aveva solo dei riflessi ramati made in Weasley.   
Lei era l’eccezione alla regola, quella che rimaneva sempre indietro e, per questo, veniva trattata da tutti come la piccola e insignificante Rose. Non aveva nemmeno ereditato la grande intelligenza di sua madre: era brava a scuola, sì, ma la sua media non era Eccezionale in tutte le materie.   
Per questo, crescendo, aveva elaborato la propria strategia.   
_ Era stato  _ lui _a consegnarle la chiave della vittoria._   
Laddove sua cugina Dominique ammaliava tutti con un sorriso per ottenere favori ma veniva chiamata ‘La vergine di ghiaccio’, lei esibiva.   
_ Gonna più corta del normale, alla lunghezza minima consentita dalla divisa nei giorni scolastici e anche di meno nel weekend. Camicia con i bottoni sempre un po’ troppo aperti; trucco non eccessivo ma valorizzante; capelli raccolti con qualche ciuffo ribelle. _   
_ Lascivia emanata da ogni poro della pelle, odore seducente di un profumo Babbano, lingua fra le labbra e aria da finta santarellina che pecca per sbaglio. _   
Se i maschi si avvicinavano a Dominque in balia di una qualche speranza, in virtù di una mezza promessa letta fra ciglia sbattute, alla fine arrivavano sempre da lei. _Sempre_.   
Domi neppure se ne accorgeva. Lei, così persa fra i suoi libri, che utilizzava la propria parte Veela solo per favori momentanei che non avrebbe mai restituito, di quel gioco le aveva insegnato solo l’inganno, ma non la tattica.   
E l’obiettivo di Rose era quello di batterla, trovando qualcuno che avrebbe ceduto prima a lei senza degnare neanche di uno sguardo la cugina.   
_ Sapeva chi era. Lo sapeva, ma lui era rimasto inavvicinabile per anni. _   
_ E lei aveva compreso, ma non si era mai arresa. _

***

Ginny aveva scoperto di essere di nuovo incinta.   
Quando gliel’aveva comunicato, Harry aveva sbattuto le palpebre, sorpreso, ma poi aveva sorriso e aveva abbracciato la moglie.   
_ Un sorriso tremulo di paura ed eccitazione. _   
L’unico vero problema era l’età che, man mano che la gravidanza proseguiva, le aveva causato dei problemi.   
Lily Luna, la loro ultima figlia, aveva già quindici anni; James, il primogenito, diciotto. E, adesso, un altro figlio…   
Una gravidanza a più di quarant’anni. Rischiosa, non facile.   
_ E lui aveva pregato. _   
Per quello Ginny si era presa un periodo di aspettativa dal lavoro e aveva deciso di trasferirsi alla Tana. Harry l’aveva raggiunta in estate, quando anche i ragazzi erano rientrati da Hogwarts, per passare le sue meritate vacanze con la famiglia. Essendo il capo degli Auror, si era preso ben più del lecito… Ma aveva avvertito che voleva stare accanto alla moglie in questo periodo difficile, e i colleghi l’avevano supportato e capito.   
Una vacanza con la famiglia al completo, dopo tutti gli anni passati a lavorare come un forsennato.   
Una vacanza punto, lui che non si era mai concesso più di una settimana l’anno.   
Una vacanza in estate, soprattutto, quando Ginny era stata abituata ai doppi turni estenuanti proprio in quel periodo.   
_ Una vacanza voluta da Ginny, a cui non aveva potuto dire di no, non in quella situazione. _   
Soli, in quella nuova gioia dalle mille difficoltà, ma circondati comunque dalla famiglia; nessuno perdeva mai l’occasione di trascorrere qualche tempo alla Tana o, alla peggio, di mandarci i figli rientrati da Hogwarts.   
Harry se la stava proprio godendo, servito e riverito da nonna Molly.   
_ Per non pensare, per continuare a sperare. _   
Aveva preso l’occasione per salire di nuovo sulla sua vecchia Firebolt e fare un giro nei campi deserti attorno alla Tana; persino disinfestare il giardino dagli gnomi lo divertiva, così come prendersi cura di Ginny, che accettava con impazienza tutte le attenzioni che il marito le dedicava, cercando lo stesso di fare ogni cosa da sola dato che non voleva sentirsi un’impedita o, peggio, un’invalida, quando aveva già portato a termine tre gravidanze ed era andato sempre tutto bene.   
Era tutto perfetto, era l’estate ideale.   
_ Inoltre,  _ lei _non avrebbe dovuto esserci._   
Finché Ginny, dopo una visita di controllo, annunciò di aspettare una bambina.   
_ E le sue preghiere si erano frantumate come vetri su un pavimento di marmo, tintinnando mentre il mondo si capovolgeva e iniziava a colare sangue. _   
Il giorno dopo, come se non bastasse, arrivò Rose Weasley alla Tana.   
_ Lei. _   
_ Il suo demonio. _

***

Era andata alla Tana non appena aveva saputo.   
Dopo aver posato il suo borsone da viaggio nella camera che una volta era appartenuta a suo padre, Rose era scesa per mangiare una delle focaccine di nonna Molly… E aveva trovato suo zio Harry, che non vedeva da anni, in cucina, con le mani strette attorno a un bicchiere d’acqua.   
_ Se lo ricordava. _   
La sensazione dell’aria sul visto, quell’ebbrezza che la trascinava dall’ombelico. E poi il volo, l’inclinazione sbagliata della scopa e il rendersi conto che sarebbe morta in pochi istanti, spiaccicata al suolo.   
C’era Harry, per fortuna, che l’aveva vista in tempo. Con i riflessi allenati da Auror, o almeno così aveva detto poi al resto della famiglia, aveva agito d’istinto: un semplice “Accio” e lei gli era atterrata fra le braccia, salva.   
Non era mai più salita su una scopa dopo quella disavventura… Ma, adesso, sentì di nuovo lo stomaco tendersi; quella sensazione di leggerezza che l’aveva pervasa durante il volo.   
_ Se l’era sempre ricordato _ ; con gli anni nella sua testa tutto aveva acquistato un senso, un senso diverso e _proibito_ , in un certo modo. E lei, lei che da sempre si era sentita seconda a Domi, aveva intuito la possibilità di vittoria.   
_ Sapeva che avrebbe vinto. _   
Solo che, provvidenzialmente, zio Harry era sparito dalla faccia della terra dopo… Dopo l’ _incidente_.   
E ora era qui, davanti a lui.   
_ Era venuta alla Tana apposta. _   
Sarebbe stato facile, come allora?   
Sarebbe stato possibile, con un minimo di persuasione?   
Era ancora certa di poter vincere quella battaglia con Domi? L’unica battaglia che la cugina, con il suo fisico invidiabile dal seno pieno e dalla vita stretta, non avrebbe neanche mai potuto immaginare?   
Se solo Harry avesse mantenuto intatti… _I gusti_.   
_ Se solo. Ma. Se tutto fosse andato bene. _   
L’avrebbe scoperto presto.

***

“Ciao, zio Harry. Sono secoli che non ci vediamo!”   
Harry alzò lo sguardo dal bicchiere, sobbalzando appena. Non si era accorto di essersi perso nei propri pensieri.   
“… Rose.”   
Non sapeva che sarebbe arrivata. Se l’avesse saputo, si sarebbe inventato un’emergenza al lavoro e sarebbe scappato via per il resto dell’estate.   
_ Come aveva già fatto in passato. _   
“Posso farti compagnia?”   
Lingua fra le labbra, sguardo ammiccante.   
_ Tutto, ma non questo. Non anche questo. _   
“… Prego.”   
_ No, lui era forte. Non avrebbe ceduto. Era forte, doveva ricordarselo sempre. _   
Rose prese una delle focaccine di nonna Molly dal bancone e si sedette sul tavolo, di fronte a lui, sporgendosi su di esso. La maglietta che stava indossando aveva una scollatura vertiginosa, che terminava comunque sul nulla.   
_ Una bambina. Di diciassette anni. _   
“Allora, cosa mi racconti?”   
“Uhm… Credo tu sappia già che Ginny aspetta un bambino. Beh, ieri ho scoperto che è una bambina, in realtà.”   
Rose sorrise, passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore per catturare le briciole rimaste dopo il morso.   
Harry deglutì.   
_ Quanta lascivia, in quel corpo sbagliato… Aveva fatto milioni di sogni. _   
“Congratulazioni!” esclamò lei, e un lampo di malizia le passò negli occhi.   
_ Doveva andarsene da lì. _   
“E tu? La scuola?”   
Rose corrugò la fonte e allungò una mano verso di lui. Con un dito lo toccò, cercando le vene in rilievo sul dorso della sua mano.   
“Tutto bene. Ho già finito i miei compiti; non mi andava di dover passare l’ultimo mese di vacanza a studiare. Il prossimo anno sarà duro, o almeno così continua a dire la mamma… Ma non sono preoccupata.”   
Harry restò in silenzio. Osservò il dito indice della nipote tracciare linee sulla sua mano, perso a metà fra l’orrore e il desiderio.   
_ Sbagliato. Completamente sbagliato. _   
Si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia.   
“Scusa, mi sono ricordato che devo andare a compare a Ginny un trancio di pizza. A dopo.” blaterò, cercando di non mangiarsi le parole, prima di sparire dalla porta sul retro.   
Rose lo stava guardando come una gatta che pregusta la preda.   
_ No, questo è impossibile. Questo è il tuo cervello malato che ti fa scherzi, Harry. _   
“A dopo.” disse lei, sorniona, addentando ciò che restava della focaccina.   
_ A mai più. _

***

“Rose… Ciao. Molly mi ha detto che eri arrivata.”   
Ginny era scesa, tenendosi una mano sulla pancia che aveva iniziato ad ingrossarsi. Aveva un colorito pallido, quasi verdastro.   
“Zia Ginny… Come va? Ti trovo bene.”   
Rose sorrise, o meglio, sollevò gli angoli delle labbra a imitazione di quello che era un normale sorriso.   
_ Lei, lei non sapeva sorridere in modo vero, senza una vena di malizia e lascivia. Qualsiasi altro sorrido non era  _ suo _._   
“Sì… Abbastanza. Sai dov’è Harry? Non lo vedo da stamattina.”   
Erano le sei del pomeriggio, e Rose era sdraiata sul divano con un libro aperto di fronte a sé.   
“Anch’io non lo vedo da stamattina. Mi ha detto che usciva a comprarti della pizza.”   
“Ah.”   
Nonna Molly aprì la porta della cucina con un incantesimo non verbale, mentre dalla stanza si diffondeva un buon odorino di cibo e il rumore di mestoli e padelle che sbatacchiavano.   
“Ginny, tesoro, non dovresti fare le scale. Vieni a bere una tisana.”   
“Ma Harry…” mugolò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla nipote e avviandosi verso la cucina.   
“Vedrai che fra poco arriva.”   
Rose alzò la bacchetta e richiuse la porta, coprendo l’inutile chiacchiericcio di nonna e zia.   
_ Sapeva perché suo zio tardava. _   
E sorrise, sorrise del suo sorriso _vero_ , al pensiero che lei, nonostante tutto, _proprio come aveva immaginato_ , avesse ancora quel potere.

***

Era accaduto quando Rose aveva appena compiuto dodici anni.   
Harry non sapeva perché era iniziata proprio con lei, ma sapeva da quel giorno tutto era franato. Come se Rose avesse smosso un sasso, e tutta la montagna non aveva potuto far altro che riversarsi a valle.   
Aveva agito d’istinto; aveva visto la nipote precipitare dalla scopa e l’aveva richiamata a sé con un semplice incantesimo di appello.   
_ Non aveva minimamente previsto l’effetto che gli avrebbe fatto il peso di lei fra le braccia. _   
Esile, Rose era esile.   
Minuta, anche per la sua età; _innocente_ , come la bambina che era.   
E lui l’aveva stretta a sé e l’erezione era cresciuta, dolorosa come non mai, _inaspettata e inopportuna_ , frapponendosi fra i due loro corpi.   
_ Impossibile. Assurdo. _   
Questo aveva pensato. Aveva lasciato andare Rose cercando di trattenere il rossore sulle guance, staccandola da sé e da quella parte di sé così _sbagliata_ , in un momento come quello.   
“Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento assurdo.” aveva detto, se lo ricordava ancora.   
Poi aveva sentito qualcuno arrivare; gli altri, che prima stavano chiacchierando in giardino e che avevano assistito solo da lontano.   
“Scusa.” aveva aggiunto poi, allontanandosi nella direzione opposta a quella di Ginny, Hermione, Ron e gli altri.   
Non poteva affrontarli in quel momento.   
Non poteva farsi vedere _così_.   
_ Non se ne capacitava. _   
Forse era stato lo spavento, si ripeteva all’inizio; forse il sollievo di averla salvata.   
_ Forse uno smuoversi delle viscere, una risposta al suo peso delicato. _   
Era stato via giusto il tempo di calmarsi, di domare l’improvvisa ondata di desiderio che l’aveva pervaso fissando il volto spaventato e paffuto di Rose.   
_ La sua lingua sul labbro inferiore. _   
Poi aveva raggiunto gli altri e aveva raccontato del suo salvataggio improvviso, stringendo fra le braccia una lacrimante Hermione, che aveva temuto il peggio e che era stata troppo lontana per poter impedire che accadesse.   
Era tutto finito, ormai.   
_ Tutto finito. _   
Lo ripeteva a lei per dirlo a sé stesso.   
_ Tutto finito. _   
Scorse Rose fissarlo da lontano, in piedi in mezzo al prato, con il vestitino elegante e _corto_ che svolazzava sollevato dalla brezza. Sembrò valutarlo, ma poi, in meno di un battito di cuore, si girò dall’altra parte e andò da Dominique, ridendo e scherzando come suo solito.   
_ Lei sapeva. _   
Harry deglutì, mentre un’altra scarica elettrica lo attraversava.   
_ Era tutto finito. _   
La sera fece l’amore con Ginny fino a non averne più le forze.

***

Una porta aperta.   
Zio Harry era tornato. Lo sentì scambiare due parole con le donne in cucina; poi rumore di sedie spostate.   
Attese ancora qualche minuto, per essere sicura che, stavolta, non sarebbe scappato.   
Rose si alzò piano, posando il libro che stava leggendo sul piccolo tavolino del soggiorno. Entrò in cucina cercando di non far rumore e poggiò la mano sulla schiena dello zio.   
Sentì subito i suoi muscoli contrarsi e sorrise.   
“Zio Harry, dov’è la pizza?”   
Harry alzò lo sguardo dal piatto, cercando di mantenere un’espressione neutra.   
_ Ma lei, lei sapeva che qualcosa si agitava dietro ai suoi occhi quasi spenti. _   
“Me ne sono dimenticato.” disse, dopo un breve istante di esitazione.   
_ Un incresparsi delle labbra, un movimento tremulo nell’incertezza che precede la menzogna. _   
“Quindi cos’hai fatto tutto il giorno?”   
“Già, cos’hai fatto tutto il giorno?”   
Ginny era intervenuta, spezzando il suo gioco sottile e i loro sguardi intrecciati. Harry si passò una mano nei capelli, nervoso.   
“In realtà, ho sentito Marc… Dice che al lavoro…”   
“No.” lo interruppe Ginny, mentre gli occhi iniziavano a mandare lampi “Questa è la nostra prima vera vacanza. Non tornerai al lavoro, non come tutte le estati. Io ho bisogno di te.”   
_ Cercava di scappare di nuovo, ma lei non avrebbe mai e poi mai allentato la presa. _   
“Ma dai, zio Harry… Per una volta che ci sono anch’io, che riesco a vederti…”   
Lontano dallo sguardo della zia, la sua mano si era mossa. Il dito indice disegnava cerchi sulla sua schiena, e Rose l’abbassò piano, mettendosi al contempo esattamente dietro lo zio.   
Risalì, alla fine, in una lenta tortura.   
Harry rabbrividì ancora.   
_ Desiderio. Poteva persino  _ annusarlo _, da quella distanza ravvicinata._   
Rose non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva che la sua espressione si era mantenuta neutra.   
_ Gli occhi spenti, come prima, per non far trapelare nulla. Per non far intuire, neppure per errore, la scossa così sbagliata che l’agitava nel profondo. _   
“Marc…” cercò di dire Harry, dopo qualche istante.   
_ Dopo aver recuperato il controllo. _   
“Con Marc ci parlerò io. Non è solo una vacanza, Harry; hai dei doveri verso di me.”   
“Ginny, lo so, ma i tuoi…”   
“I miei genitori sono vecchi, non sono in grado di farlo.”   
“Normalmente mi offenderei sentendo queste parole, Ginny, ma direi che stavolta hai ragione.” intervenne nonna Molly, girandosi dai fornelli e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi “Harry, sai che di solito non intervengo nelle discussioni, ma penso anch’io che tu non debba andartene. Se sono stati in grado di cavarsela senza di te per tre settimane non vedo perché non possano continuare. Hai sempre lavorato tanto… E, dopotutto, non hai chiesto l’impossibile, ma solo ciò che ti spetta.”   
Rose, con la mano sulla nuca di Harry, poté immaginarsi il suo viso, mentre si sentiva braccato.   
“Dai, zio Harry.” insistette “Non farti venire troppi pensieri per il lavoro, dopo ti vengono i nodi dal nervosismo. Lasciati andare.”   
_ Lasciati andare a me. _   
Ancora qualche istante di silenzio; qualche istante per riprendere il controllo mentre le mani di Rose, tutte e due, avevano iniziato a massaggiargli la schiena.   
“Beh…” disse “Beh, se… Se la pensate tutti così…”   
“Resta, Harry. Non te lo sto chiedendo per favore.”   
Ginny allungò una mano fino a stringere quella del marito, che era chiusa a pugno.   
Rose sorrise.   
_ Resta finché non cederai a me. _

***

Harry aveva creduto che quello sarebbe stato un episodio isolato.   
Da quando era successo, da quando il suo corpo l’aveva _tradito_ _così_ mentre stringeva fra le braccia una dodicenne ignara, aveva detto a Ginny che al lavoro avevano bisogno di lui e si era fatto straordinari su straordinari.   
_ E aveva smesso di usare l’incantesimo di Appello, per evitare ogni possibile ricordo in merito. _   
La sera, quando tornava a casa, Ginny insisteva perché andasse a dare la buonanotte ai suoi figli.   
James e Albus, i maggiori, sopportavano con uno sbuffo l’intrusione in camera da parte sua, ma Lily era ancora abbastanza piccola da desiderare quel minuscolo conforto.   
_ Harry censurava. _   
Aveva chiesto a Lily, da brava bambina, di farsi trovare già a letto sotto le coperte. Lui passava nella sua stanza, osservava il suo viso paffuto e i suoi occhi assonnati, e si limitava a lasciarle un breve bacio sulla fronte.   
_ Aveva paura. _   
In meno di un battito di cuore, era già fuori dalla stanza.   
_ Aveva paura di scoprirsi un mostro. _   
Talvolta, poi, quando anche Ginny era esausta e già dormiva, Harry scendeva in cucina a farsi un toast e rifletteva.   
In genere cercava di evitare quei tempi morti, ma da quando il _tarlo_ aveva iniziato a girargli in testa, era difficile che riuscisse ad addormentarsi.   
_ Lily. _   
Lily era sempre stata la sua preferita.   
Credeva fosse normale: la figlia femmina, la figlia da proteggere e viziare come una principessa.   
Pensava a tutte le volte che lei gli era salita sulle ginocchia e lui l’aveva stretta, raccontandole favole Babbane o aneddoti di Hogwarts o una delle avventure che aveva vissuto con Ron e Hermione.   
Pensava a quella sensazione strana, quel nodo allo stomaco che aveva avvertito negli ultimi tempi, che lui aveva sempre attribuito alla sua crescita, al suo non volere che Lily diventasse una donna, per farla restare per sempre la sua bambina.   
_ Era normale. _   
Ma era cambiato tutto, dopo l’ _incidente_.   
Harry non si fidava più di se stesso, questa era la verità. Non riusciva più a distinguere cosa fosse vero e cosa, invece, fosse una fantasia che lui aveva elaborato male, travisando la realtà.   
_ Non capiva se fosse normale tornare a casa, vedere il viso paffuto di sua figlia e provare l’istinto di morderle le labbra fino a farle sanguinare. _   
Non capiva se l’incidente aveva scatenato in lui certe fantasie o se le avesse solo portate alla luce, quando lui prima le reprimeva inconsciamente perché così _sbagliate_.   
Non capiva se fossero soltanto paranoie sue; se si stesse costruendo un mondo malato in testa solo perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quel desiderio osceno che l’aveva pervaso, sentendo il corpo di bambina di Rose fra le braccia.   
_ Non capiva. _   
E odiava quello che stava diventando.   
Per questo, ogni volta, con la scusa del lavoro, boicottava riunioni di famiglia alla Tana o inviti da parte di Ron e Hermione; per questo, da quel terribile giorno, lavorava ore e ore in più cercando di tornare a casa tardi, sempre più tardi.   
_ Stava scappando. _   
E non aveva intenzione di smettere.

***

Rose aveva scelto con cura la propria _mise_ , quella mattina.   
Una veste da strega opportunamente modificata, accorciata per arrivare appena sotto i glutei, con le spalline ricamate in pizzo.   
Niente reggiseno: i capezzoli risaltavano parecchio contro la stoffa bianca e leggera.   
Si era vestita con cura; poi, con la stessa cura, si era pettinata i capelli raccogliendoli in una coda bassa e laterale, che lasciava scoperto il lato destro del collo.   
_ Un invito. _   
Era scesa presto dalla sua stanza e aveva atteso, leggendo un libro sulla poltrona di nonno Arthur con un piede a penzoloni sul bracciolo, che le scostava il vestito e lasciava in bella vista la biancheria bianca di pizzo.   
Si era depilata, prima di partire per la Tana, e la cosa era evidente.   
_ Liscia come una bambina. _   
Harry scese le scale con passo pesante; era stanco, Rose lo intuì dalle occhiaie che gli circondavano gli occhi.   
_ Forse non aveva dormito perché pensava a lei. _   
Lo zio si bloccò sull’ultimo gradino, quando alzò lo sguardo e la vide.   
Rose riuscì a notare lo sgranarsi delle sue pupille, il pomo d’adamo che salì e scese mentre lui deglutiva.   
Sorrise, da dietro il libro.   
“Buongiorno, zio Harry. Ti sei svegliato presto o sbaglio?”   
Harry distolse lo sguardo e riprese il controllo di sé. Rose notò come stava serrando i pugni, con forza, e si fissò con lo sguardo sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, che tuttavia non mostrava segno di essere cambiato.   
_ Un così bravo attore, abituato a reprimere gli istinti… Da quella volta. _   
Rose ne era certa, così come sapeva che non aveva visto più suo zio Harry per anni proprio per quel motivo.   
_ Era un segreto che condividevano in due. _   
“Non avevo più sonno.”   
“Eppure sembri stanco. Vuoi che ti faccia un massaggio?”   
“No, grazie.”   
Rose quasi _sentì_ i denti scontrarsi, mentre Harry li serrava con forza.   
Era evidente che non sarebbe bastato vestirsi poco e provocarlo in modo sottile.   
_ Ma lui stava già cedendo. _   
“… Vado a fare colazione.”   
“Vengo con te.”   
Un guizzo sulla guancia; una tensione passeggera che si sarebbe spenta negli occhi, che non volevano trasmettere il desiderio.   
Rose sorrise di nuovo.   
“Cosa mi cucini, zio?” gli chiese, entrando in cucina e appoggiandosi in modo provocante sullo stipite della porta; inclinando il collo di modo che fosse ben evidente il motivo per cui era scoperto.   
_ Un invito rinnovato. _   
Harry non si era neanche girato a guardarla. Rimase fermo qualche istante, indeciso, lasciandola ad ammirare i muscoli contratti della sua schiena.   
“Mh… Uova?”   
“E uova siano.”

***

Dopo circa due mesi di doppi turni e straordinari, gli Auror erano finalmente riusciti a stanare “La Volpe”, un criminale magico che era riuscito a mescolarsi con i Babbani, utilizzando la magia per dei crimini altrimenti impossibili da compiere in quel mondo.   
L’avevano preso in un piccolo appartamento nella parte non magica di Londra; erano andati da lui con le squadre d’assalto, preparati.   
Harry stava puntando la propria bacchetta contro l’uomo, che si era arreso, evidentemente in trappola, dopo essere stato disarmato da uno della sua squadra. Ora stava spalle al muro, con le mani alzate.   
Poi avevano sentito un rumore. Il protocollo era chiaro riguardo a quei casi: per evitare che fosse un diversivo, solo metà della squadra avrebbe distolto lo sguardo dal soggetto, mentre il resto avrebbe continuato a puntare la propria bacchetta alla sua gola.   
Harry girò lo sguardo.   
_ E vide una bambina. _   
Era magra, sporca, con un vestito che sembrava uno straccio, color grigio cenere. Aveva gli occhi grandi, spalancati, ed era evidentemente impaurita.   
_ Non poteva avere più di dieci anni. _   
Harry aveva saputo, durante le indagini, che La Volpe, fra i suoi giri, trafficava anche con i bambini. Stando ai vari rapporti, rapiva bambini Babbani e poi li rivendeva, o a maghi pervertiti o ad altri Babbani, altrettanto malati.   
Era stato anche per quello che aveva insistito così tanto, lavorato così tanto, per poter arrivare a catturare quell’uomo.   
_ Quel mostro. _   
Non credeva che se ne fosse tenuta una.   
_ Quell’avanzo di galera che meritava di marcire ad Azkaban tutta la vita. _   
Non pensava che ne avrebbe vista una, così, piccola e indifesa.   
_ Quel pervertito sadico che meritava di essere evirato. _   
Era stato colto di sorpresa.   
_ E il desiderio, potente e imprevisto, lo assalì, proprio come quella volta. _   
Harry strinse i denti, in panico, mentre il cuore accelerava e sentiva che stava per andare in iperventilazione. Gli occhi si sgranarono, poi tornarono normali, poi si sgranarono ancora. Infine si spensero, quando riprese controllo del proprio corpo, _in tutte le sue parti_.   
Si girò di nuovo verso il luogo dove si trovava prima La Volpe; due Auror avevano lasciato la posizione per prendersi cura della bambina sconosciuta, e altrettanti si erano avvicinati all’uomo per metterlo il manette.   
Harry era rimasto lì, fermo, _sopraffatto_. La bacchetta ancora stretta in pugno; ancora puntata su un muro vuoto dove prima vi era stata la gola dell’uomo.   
Incapace di muoversi e reagire. Se l’avesse fatto, lo sapeva, qualcosa si sarebbe _rotto_.   
Girò lo sguardo, voltò il viso, l’unico movimento che sentiva di potersi concedere. E incontrò gli occhi della Volpe, che lo guardavano con una strana luce: un misto di comprensione e derisione.   
_ Un’accusa. _   
_ Tu non sei migliore di me. _   
Harry abbassò la bacchetta, gemendo. Un collega gli fu subito accanto, preoccupato, ma lui finse un malore momentaneo; dopo essere stato controllato, e dopo che ebbero appurato che nessun incantesimo o maledizione l’aveva colpito, fu libero di andarsene.   
La situazione, in quella casa, era sotto controllo.   
Harry si smaterializzò, rischiando di spaccarsi per l’indecisione. Arrivò a Grimmaul Place, nella casa che non visitava più da anni.   
Corse, corse oltre i gradini e oltre il ritratto della vecchia che urlava; corse incurante delle creature che avevano preso di nuovo possesso di quella casa scura e polverosa.   
Arrivò in bagno, si chiuse dentro a chiave e si slacciò i pantaloni, rischiando di inciampare.   
_ Si diede piacere. _   
La sua mano correva su e giù lungo l’erezione che aveva trattenuto troppo a lungo; il viso di quella bambina, sola e impaurita e così _fragile_ , sfumò davanti ai suoi occhi verso la fine, sostituito dall’espressione sollevata e sorpresa di Rose Weasley, sua nipote.   
Sua nipote, che aveva salvato a caro prezzo.   
_ Sua nipote che, accortasi della sua reazione, si era passata la lingua sul labbro inferiore. _   
Venne, liberandosi sul pavimento del bagno, cadendo in ginocchio come se avesse corso per mille miglia e non per pochi scalini.   
Ansimò una, due, tre volte, cercando di riprendere il controllo, di riemergere dalla sensazione di appagamento post-orgasmo.   
Quando tornò lucido, si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto.   
_ Un mostro. _   
Rivide il viso di quella bambina sconosciuta, probabilmente Babbana.   
_ Rivide Rose leccarsi quel labbro. _   
E vomitò, vomitò sul pavimento, sopra il frutto del proprio piacere.

***

Rose era uscita dalla doccia da circa venti minuti, ma non si decideva a lasciare il bagno.   
Coperta solo da un misero asciugamano azzurro, con i capelli raccolti in uno chignon frettoloso, si guardava allo specchio e faceva le smorfie.   
_ Labbra un po’ più sporgenti, per farle apparire più grandi e più sensuali. _   
In realtà, era anche stufa di restare in piedi davanti allo specchio… Ma stava aspettando.   
_ Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto usare il bagno. _   
Aveva detto alla zia e alla nonna che dopo la doccia sarebbe uscita, e siccome Ginny rimaneva praticamente sempre in camera e Molly doveva andare a badare alle galline, era certa che loro due la credessero già fuori casa.   
Harry non se lo sarebbe aspettato, e questo era il punto.   
_ Bocca spalancata, lingua di fuori, come a leccare un gelato. _   
Rose avrebbe dovuto giocare tutte le sue carte, di questo era consapevole. Credeva che Harry si disprezzasse per il fatto che la trovava _attraente_ ; di certo, anche lei, nella sua stessa situazione…   
Se il _fuoco_ l’avesse consumata mentre stringeva un primino ad Hogwarts o cose simili, come minimo si sarebbe spaventata.   
_ Sapeva cosa voleva dire. _   
E sapeva che zio Harry aveva confermato quello che poteva essere un episodio isolato rendendosi irreperibile per anni.   
_ Lavorando tantissimo d’estate, quando tutti loro erano a casa, mentre durante l’anno scolastico si vedeva regolarmente con Ron e Hermione… _   
Chissà, una delle volte che era stato a casa sua, era entrato di soppiatto nella sua stanza? Aveva rubato un paio di sue mutandine, come aveva visto fare in uno di quegli _anime_ Babbani che si ostinava a guardare suo cugino Fred?   
_ Sarebbe stato tremendamente eccitante. _   
La porta si spalancò.   
Rose si girò, rimanendo mezza sporta sul lavandino, di modo che l’asciugamano restasse alzato ancora di più sui suoi glutei.   
Harry la fissò con _terrore_.   
_ Un lampo di desiderio negli occhi, la paura di perdere il controllo. _   
_ Vieni da me, zio. _   
_ Vieni e fammi tua. _   
“… Pensavo fossi uscita.” disse infine, riprendendo il controllo e _spegnendo_ gli occhi; adombrando quel verde peccato come se avesse chiuso una porta.   
“Mi sono un po’ persa, in effetti. Dovevo uscire, ma mi sono distratta facendo le smorfie. Guarda.”   
_ Lingua a sollevarsi cercando di raggiungere il naso. Sguardo lascivio carico di promesse peccaminose. _   
Harry strinse i pugni, girandosi dall’altra parte.   
“Aspetto che tu sia pronta, allora.”   
Uscì, chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle, i muscoli della schiena carichi di tensione.   
Rose sorrise.   
_ Sarai presto mio. _

***

Ginny l’aveva accusato di avere un’amante.   
Harry aveva ascoltato lo sfogo e scosso la testa. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva pensato che non poteva semplicemente _parlarne_.   
Non era normale.   
Non era _sano_.   
Era meglio che lui lavorasse tanto; era meglio che tornasse a casa tutte le sere così tardi da trovare già addormentati i suoi figli, _sua figlia_ , da un pezzo. E che non li incontrasse, _non la incontrasse_ , mai, neppure la mattina, perché usciva di casa prima di tutti.   
“Da quando ti sei fatto spostare dal servizio attivo al lavoro d’ufficio, credevo che sarebbe andata meglio. Ero _contenta_ , persino. Sapevo che tu non avresti più rischiato la vita in missione, ma così, _così_ … Non voglio diventare una vedova bianca, Harry! Non è _possibile_ che ti tengano al lavoro dalle sei del mattino alle dieci di sera! Se devi tradirmi, almeno abbi la decenza di ammetterlo!”   
Harry strinse i pugni e deglutì.   
“Non ti ho tradito, Ginny. Non ti tradirei mai. Io ti amo, devo solo…”   
“NON DEVI LAVORARE COSI’ TANTO!”   
Era domenica, i loro figli erano alla Tana da nonna Molly e loro si erano presi del tempo per litigare. Ginny aveva _preteso_ che lui stesse a casa, quel giorno.   
“NON E’ POSSIBILE CHE TU NON POSSA FARE UN WEEKEND CON LA FAMIGLIA! NON PARLO SOLO DI ME, HARRY, MA I NOSTRI FIGLI? CHE TU STIA CON ME O MENO, NON POSSONO CRESCERE SENZA PADRE!”   
Già, non potevano crescere senza padre.   
James e Albus, quantomeno, erano _innocenti_.   
Ginny aveva ragione.   
_ Ma Lily. _   
Ginny aveva ragione su tutta la linea; non poteva permettersi di perdere la sua famiglia.   
_ O sarebbe stato libero. _   
Non voleva lasciarla; non voleva lasciare i suoi figli.   
_ Libero di essere un mostro. _   
Doveva avere sotto gli occhi tutti i giorni, tutte le notti, il motivo per cui stringeva i denti e andava avanti.   
_ Ma Lily. _   
Avrebbe dovuto cedere alle richieste della moglie; avrebbe dovuto lavorare ancor più duramente su se stesso per reprimere ciò che sentiva.   
_ Non voleva insozzare Lily; non voleva rovinare la propria famiglia in modo così irreparabile. _   
“Va bene.” acconsentì, con un filo di voce.   
_ La rovina sarebbe stata solo sua. _   
“Cercherò di farmi ridurre i turni, di stare con voi di più.”   
_ Pensieri impuri nella sua mente, e ce l’avrebbe poi fatta a guardare Lily in faccia e a non cedere alla tentazione di baciarla? _   
“Bene. Sarà meglio.”   
_ Solo un’estate. Solo un’altra estate e poi sarebbe andata ad Hogwarts. _   
Harry si alzò e si avvicinò alla moglie, che era ancora arrabbiata e sconvolta, ma che sembrava più bendisposta di prima. Le posò una mano sulla guancia; avvicinò il suo viso al suo.   
“Ti amo, d’accordo? Non ho nessun’altra.”   
_ Lui avrebbe potuto lavorare di meno e allora Ginny non avrebbe avuto più nulla da ridire, se degli imprevisti fossero capitati durante l’estate, negli anni a venire. _   
Ginny chiuse gli occhi, per impedire alle lacrime di uscire. Lei era una che non piangeva mai, neanche di fronte alla tragedia.   
“Va bene.” rispose, con un sollievo incerto nella voce.   
_ Lui aveva tutto dalla vita. Una bella moglie, tre bei figli, un buon lavoro. _   
_ Era felice; doveva esserlo. _   
_ Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Non avrebbe distrutto tutto solo perché si sentiva un mostro. _

***

In camera sua, la sera, Rose si metteva addosso solo il minimo indispensabile.   
Nessuno poteva sgridarla, dopotutto, dato che era la prima metà di agosto e che faceva caldissimo. Fintantoché non andava in giro per casa con indosso solo mutande e reggiseno, nonna Molly non aveva da ridire su nulla.   
Quel giorno, però, Rose aveva deciso di passare _tutto il pomeriggio_ in camera.   
Con solo delle mutande color carne indosso, che facevano _pendant_ con la semplice fascia che aveva indossato al posto del reggiseno, si era messa ad aspettare.   
_ Si era fatta le trecce. _   
Ginny non sarebbe venuta a chiamarla per cena, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, lo sapeva.   
_ Aveva pettinato i capelli finché non erano diventati di un liscio apprezzabile, utilizzando buona parte della sua scorta di pozione Lisciatutto. _   
Nonna Molly sarebbe stata sicuramente occupata a cucinare e, se per caso l’avesse chiamata urlando, sarebbe bastato ignorarla.   
_ Poi aveva fatto due code alte, simmetriche, ai lati della testa. Con pazienza, si era messa a dividere i capelli in tre ciocche uguali e ad intrecciarli. _   
Nonno Arthur aveva avuto un imprevisto al lavoro; l’avevano chiamato durante il pranzo e da quello che aveva capito sarebbe stata una cosa lunga.   
_ Si era infine sdraiata sul letto, sopra il lenzuolo, con un libro di Trasfigurazione avanzata aperto davanti, in attesa. _   
_ In attesa di Harry. _   
E quindi sarebbe toccato a lui, a zio Harry, il compito di salire le scale e di chiamarla per la cena.   
Sentendo la porta aprirsi, Rose aveva voltato la testa, sorridendo come solo lei sapeva sorridere.   
“Sì, zio?”   
Harry aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, incredulo. Era arrossito, persino, e poi aveva stretto la mano che non era sulla maniglia a pugno.   
_ Stavolta ci aveva messo di più, per riprendere il controllo. _   
E Rose lo stava osservando, sempre voltata per metà, inclinando ancor di più la testa.   
_ Sapeva cosa vedeva: il suo corpo minuto, senza curve, nudo. Qualche pezzo di stoffa a limitare la visuale sulle parti intime, che lui si sarebbe divertito ad immaginare. _   
_ Le trecce, le trecce alte, che mille volte aveva visto sulla testa delle cugine, durante la loro infanzia. _   
_ Un concentrato di perversione e peccato, che solo lui avrebbe potuto apprezzare nel modo giusto. _   
_ Sarebbe scoppiato di desiderio, per lei. _   
“… Molly ti ha chiamato per la cena, non hai sentito?”   
“No, mi spiace, ero concentrata nella lettura… Sarà il caso che mi vesta.”   
“Già.”   
Testa girata, ma mano ancora sulla maniglia. Rose lo fermò prima che potesse andarsene, prendendolo per il braccio.   
“Secondo te, mi sta meglio il vestito giallo o quello rosso?”   
“E’ indifferente, Rose.”   
“Ma dopo devo uscire! Non posso uscire se non so cosa mi sta meglio!”   
Sempre girato, sempre con le spalle in tensione.   
_ Non andava bene. Ma stava cedendo, poteva percepirlo. Avvertita i brividi lungo la spina dorsale di lui; poteva  _ immaginarselo _, zio Harry che si girava e la faceva sua senza nemmeno chiudere la porta…_   
“Potresti chiedere a Molly o a Ginny se…”   
“Ma mi serve un parere maschile, altrimenti non vale.”   
“Non posso aiutarti, Rose.”   
Harry si liberò dalla sua presa, senza strattonare ma con decisione. Scese la scale senza nemmeno aspettarla.   
_ Una battaglia. Era solo una battaglia persa. _   
_ Ma avrebbe vinto la guerra, ne era certa. _

***

Il primo settembre, come da tradizione, Ginny pretendeva che Harry accompagnasse con lei i figli alla stazione.   
Era una tortura, per lui, ma resisteva.   
_ Era più forte. _   
Con gli occhi spenti, mezzo sorriso falso sul viso e i pugni chiusi.   
_ Era più forte del mostro. _   
Dopotutto, era solo per mezz’ora all’anno. Non doveva passare tutta la vita in un posto pieno di bambine e ragazzine.   
_ Doveva solo tenerlo a bada per un po’; ancora un minuto in più. _   
Il primo settembre del terzo anno di Lily, Harry si rese conto che lei era cresciuta.   
Non avendola vista per praticamente tutta l’estate poté capirlo solo in quel momento, e fu come ricevere una secchiata d’acqua gelida sul viso.   
_ Lily aveva del seno; seno che sembrava già abbastanza grande per la sua età. Aveva una vita stretta e i fianchi larghi, un po’ più larghi dello scorso anno. _   
_ Una donna in miniatura. _   
Harry sapeva che tanti padri si riscoprivano gelosi della propria bambina diventata “grande”. _Sapeva_ ; aveva dei colleghi al lavoro con dei figli ad Hogwarts, che quando le figlie crescevano si maceravano nella preoccupazione. Temevano con tutto il loro cuore eventuali fidanzatini; avevano incubi pensando a mani di ragazzi strette attorno ai corpi sempre più maturi delle loro eterne bambine.   
Harry lo sapeva, sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto sentire così.   
_ Eppure, provava sollievo. _   
_ Un immenso e favoloso sollievo. _   
Lily era cresciuta. Somigliava a una donna, nonostante il viso ancora un po’ troppo rotondo.   
_ E lui non avvertiva più quell’impulso di prenderla fra le braccia, di stringerla a sé e di morderle le labbra fino a perdere i sensi per la mancanza di fiato. _   
Si sentì libero.   
_ Libero! _   
La speranza di passare le prossime estati a casa lo pervase.   
Sarebbe stato giusto d’ora in avanti; _normale_. Avrebbe avuto di nuovo la sua famiglia vicino senza dover spegnere gli occhi, senza forzare il suo sorriso.   
Per un breve, bellissimo momento il mondo cambiò di fronte a lui; i bambini e i ragazzi scomparvero dalla sua visuale e la nube si sollevò dal suo volto, mentre scompigliava i capelli di Lily e le augurava buon anno.   
La figlia, abituata alla sua assenza, lo guardò un po’ perplessa, ma non fece commenti.   
E poi tutto si spense ancora, quando Rose si avvicinò alla cugina per prenderla sottobraccio.   
_ Rose, che aveva ancora quel corpo da bambina. _   
Con un sorriso smagliante lei lo salutò.   
_ E si leccò il labbro inferiore, come in quel giorno maledetto. _   
Harry deglutì, cercando di riprendere il controllo, di non scoppiare e di _non prendere, non graffiare, non forzare quella bocca dalle promesse piccanti._   
_ Ma era sbagliato; Rose non si era leccata il labbro, quella era la sua mente malata che vedeva consenso nell’innocenza. _   
“Buon viaggio.” disse Harry, atono, con gli occhi ancora spenti.   
Si allontanò in fretta dal binario, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Ginny.   
Gli era bastato abbassare la guardia un attimo, _assaporare la libertà_ , per cadere di nuovo vittima delle sue perversioni.   
Non avrebbe mai potuto smettere di lavorare durante l’estate.   
Non avrebbe mai potuto restare con la sua famiglia senza conseguenze.   
_ C’era lei. _   
_ Rose, che l’avrebbe tormentato nelle infinite notti dedicate a Ginny; nelle infinite notti dedicate a spegnere quel desiderio malato che gli nasceva dentro ogni giorno, in ogni momento. _   
_ Lei. _   
_ La sua dannazione. _

***

Rose stava andando in paese più perché ormai aveva detto che lo faceva che per altro.   
Non aveva voglia di incontrare gente… Avrebbe vagabondato per una mezzoretta prima di ritornare alla Tana.   
_ Doveva solo escogitare un altro piano. _   
I suoi tentativi infruttuosi duravano ormai da qualche giorno. Se zio Harry non aveva ancora ceduto, avrebbe dovuto effettuare un cambio di strategia.   
_ Era evidente come il metodo indiretto lo mettesse a disagio. _   
Rose poteva capire perché lo zio si sentisse così, ma non lo sopportava.   
Dopotutto, se Harry non fosse sparito in quegli anni, lei non aveva dubbi che si sarebbe fatta prendere da lui anche prima.   
_ Era il suo sogno proibito, sin da quel giorno. _   
_ Il respiro di lui sulla pelle, le sue spinte, i suoi occhi verdi aperti e accesi di desiderio. _   
_ E chissà come sarebbe stato… Come sarebbe stata l’unione carnale fra il peccatore e la bambina? Come sarebbe stato, l’eco di quel desiderio soffocato libero di esprimersi, protratto negli anni? _   
_ La sua prima volta _ … La degna conclusione della prima volta in cui aveva sentito quanto potere poteva esercitare sugli uomini.   
Non come la _vera_ prima volta.   
Era successo proprio lì, in uno di quei campi a lato della strada. L’estate dei suoi tredici anni, dopo che si era allenata per un anno ad Hogwarts nell’arte della seduzione.   
_ Aveva sperato di poterlo fare con lo zio Harry, ma lui era scomparso. _   
In un impeto di rabbia, era andata in paese a cercare i suoi vecchi amici. Aveva sedotto Ben, lo stesso Ben che anni prima aveva scelto di regalare l’album di figurine a Domi e _non a lei_.   
E alla fine delle vacanze l’avevano fatto, seminascosti dalle spighe di grano.   
_ Le sue unghie erano affondate nella carne, squarciandogli la schiena, e lei si era immaginata lo zio che la stringeva fra le braccia, pronto a possederla. _   
Dopo la prima volta, non aveva più avuto alcun freno. ‘Tolto il dente tolto il dolore’, così come diceva ogni tanto sua madre Hermione.   
Il terzo anno ad Hogwarts l’aveva iniziato con il preciso intento di far cadere ai suoi piedi chiunque avesse mai fatto un favore a Domi, abbagliato dalla sua bellezza.   
_ E quella era stata la fine della sua innocenza; la scoperta che anche il suo corpo acerbo poteva sedurre, se si dimostrava disponibile a sacrificarsi come sua cugina non era mai stata in grado di fare. _   
_ Anche se non c’era lo zio Harry dinanzi a sé a pretenderla. _   
Alla fine, Rose si sedette su un piccolo muretto e chiuse gli occhi.   
Non aveva voglia di andare in paese.   
Non aveva voglia di tornare indietro.   
Voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e pregustare già con il resto dei sensi il momento della vittoria, dove Harry avrebbe ceduto a lei e lei gli sarebbe andata incontro con bramosia, finalmente libera di appagarlo.   
_ Finalmente libera di vivere la sua ossessione. _

***

L’aveva incontrata in giardino, sul retro, uscendo dal pollaio.   
Molly l’aveva mandato vedere se le galline avessero già fatto le uova e lui era andato, tranquillo.   
Non credeva che l’avrebbe vista; dopotutto, Rose aveva annunciato che avrebbe fatto una passeggiata in paese prima di pranzo, come la sera prima.   
_ E invece era lì. _   
Con una canottiera corta e assolutamente _indecente_ ; con l’ombelico scoperto e dei pantaloncini che a malapena coprivano i glutei.   
Harry si bloccò, sorpreso e scandalosamente _eccitato_.   
_ Era bastato un secondo. _   
Rose alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sorridendo.   
_ Stava perdendo il suo autocontrollo. _   
“Ciao, zio Harry.”   
“Non dovevi andare in paese?”   
Un passo di lei verso di lui, rigido e immobile.   
“Sì, hai ragione. Ma prima mi sono cambiata.”   
Rose fece ondeggiare la piccola borsetta davanti ad Harry.   
“Incantesimo Estensivo Irriconoscibile. La mamma me l’ha insegnato l’anno scorso.”   
_ La bocca socchiusa, lo sguardo lascivo. _   
“E non pensi di essere troppo, uhm, scoperta?”   
_ Solo menzogne della tua mente malata, Harry. _   
“Ma no.”   
Un altro passo, ad azzerare la distanza.   
“I ragazzi non la penseranno così, sai. Potresti attirare le loro attenzioni in questo modo.”   
_ Un brivido lungo la schiena e una goccia di sudore  sulla nuca. _   
“Come attiro le tue, zio Harry?”   
_ Un ghigno distorto sulla bocca di lei; una presa in giro dal sapore del peccato. _   
Un guizzo involontario sulla guancia di Harry, mentre lui cercava di capire come rispondere.   
_ Non è vero. _   
_ Bugiardo. _   
_ Smettila di provocarmi. _   
_ Fatti possedere senza pietà. _   
La rabbia incominciò a montare.   
_ Lui non era così. Doveva riprendere il controllo. _   
_ Lui non era un mostro. _   
“Sai, zio… Se lo ammettessi, sarebbe tutto più semplice.”   
Rabbia, rabbia, rabbia. Foschia rossa negli occhi.   
Le uova scivolarono dalle sue mani.   
_ Spegni, spegni quel tuo sguardo lascivo; spegni questa ossessione bruciante; smettila di farmi sentire un mostro… _   
“Io non…”   
“Non mentire.”   
_ Lingua sul labbro inferiore. Lei, Rose, la provocatrice. _   
_ Lei, Rose, che l’aveva preso in trappola. _   
_ Il suo demonio. _   
“Smettila.”   
“Altrimenti che fai?”   
_ Mani sul petto. In punta di piedi; occhi socchiusi. _   
“Ho detto smettila!”   
La mano scattò senza alcuna decisione cosciente. Harry era arrivato al limite; aveva sopportato per tutto questo tempo, cercando di combattere contro i propri demoni.   
_ E aveva fallito. _   
Strinse, strinse attorno alla gola di Rose, mentre lei passava dalla malizia alla sorpresa. Portò anche lei le proprie mani alla gola, cercando di fargli allentare la presa.   
Non era terrorizzata. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se lo fosse stata.   
_ Anche così, anche mentre soffocava, Harry lesse nei suoi occhi la derisione, l’accusa e la promessa di un segreto condiviso. _   
_ Io so, sembrava dire. _   
_ Io so. E mi sta bene. _   
_ Io so, e ti voglio. _   
_ Ti voglio ti voglio ti voglio… Ti voglio così come mi vuoi tu. _   
Harry lasciò la presa di scatto, ritrovando la lucidità.   
Rose cadde in ginocchio, tenendosi la gola e tossendo, alla ricerca di aria.   
_ Cos’aveva fatto? Cos’aveva fatto?! _   
Harry alzò le mani, con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto. Tremava; non era in grado di capacitarsi che lui… Che lui aveva quasi…   
Si girò, pronto a correre.   
_ Pronto a scappare. _   
“Zio Harry…”   
La voce, incerta e rauca, lo trattenne. Non si voltò: non aveva le forze per affrontare la nipote, non in quel momento.   
“So che non sembra.” continuò lei “Ma io sono maggiorenne. Sono maggiorenne e _consenziente_.”   
Non riuscì più a sopportarlo. Non sarebbe stato in grado di sentire altro.   
Harry tornò verso la Tana, quasi correndo, senza nemmeno scusarsi.   
_ Ma, stavolta, non era stata la sua mente malata ad immaginarlo. _   
_ Quella era stata una proposta. _   
_ Una proposta vera ed esplicita. _

***

Rose si massaggiò il collo, piano, cercando di capire se il dolore che sentiva fosse reale o lo spettro della presa dello zio.   
_ Le sue mani sul suo corpo. _   
Non come se lo sarebbe aspettata, vero.   
_ In un certo senso, ancora più forte. Un desiderio che brucia fino a soffocare. _   
Ma era un passo avanti. E lei aveva giocato tutte le sue carte.   
_ Ora avrebbe solo dovuto attendere. _   
Rose si rialzò, mentre un sorriso le affiorava dalle labbra. Frugò nella sua borsetta magicamente ampliata e ne trasse un foulard beige, che si avvolse attorno al collo. Non sapeva se aveva lividi ma, di certo, un segno prima o poi sarebbe comparso.   
_ Le mani di zio Harry sul suo corpo, attorno alla sua gola. _   
Camminò fino a che la Tana non fu abbastanza lontana, poi si mise a correre, ridendo nonostante il bruciore.   
_ Qualcosa di suo sulla pelle. _   
_ Un segno. _   
_ Un segreto. _   
_ Di nuovo un segreto condiviso. _

***

“Ginny, amore, ti va una tazza di the?”   
“Non ho voglia di scendere, Harry… La pancia mi fa male.”   
“Te la porto qui, in camera.”   
Ginny lo osservò qualche istante, infine sorrise, annuendo.   
Harry era calmo.   
Molto più calmo e rilassato di quanto fosse stato quella mattina; a dirla tutta, di quanto fosse stato da _quel giorno_.   
La parte più difficile era stata sicuramente decidere. Aveva passato una notte d’inferno, rigirandosi nel letto, in preda agli incubi.   
Poi aveva capito: era solo una la strada da seguire.   
_ Se esisteva un Dio, non l’avrebbe punito per questo. _   
Preparò il the, aspettando pazientemente che l’acqua assumesse il giusto colore. Poi prese la piccola fiala dalla tasca dei pantaloni, versando il liquido trasparente nella tazza con i cuori rossi.   
_ Se esisteva un Dio, avrebbe capito le sue ragioni. _   
Portò il vassoio in camera tenendolo sollevato con un incantesimo; per quanto fosse calmo, infatti, non avrebbe mai voluto rischiare di rovesciare qualcosa per terra.   
Ginny lo aspettava seduta sul letto, con un libro fra le mani. Harry sorrise e le porse la tazzina con i cuori rossi.   
_ Non poteva non essere perdonato per questo. Era un sacrificio necessario. _   
Ginny bevve e, per i primi due minuti, non accadde nulla. Poi, con uno spasmo, chiuse le braccia attorno alla pancia.   
“Cosa…?”   
_ Non voleva essere un mostro. _   
Ginny alzò lo sguardo, allarmata. Harry mantenne un’espressione neutra; la stessa espressione _spenta_ che aveva sempre assunto al binario nove e tre quarti.   
_ Questo era l’unico modo. _   
Ginny gemette, piegandosi in avanti. Poi, a contrazione passata, scostò il lenzuolo.   
Sangue.   
Sangue sulle coperte.   
Troppo, troppo sangue.   
“Harry…!”   
_ Se Dio non avesse voluto questo sacrificio, non gli avrebbe donato un’altra figlia femmina. _   
Ci mise troppo a reagire. Harry si accorse che anche Ginny aveva capito, che aveva compreso.   
Non importava.   
Niente era importante, se non quel sollievo straziante che lo stava pervadendo e che lui mascherava così abilmente dietro i suoi occhi spenti.   
_ Rose è maggiorenne. Adulta e consenziente. _   
Non pensava che Ginny lo avrebbe lasciato, per questo. Dopotutto, non aveva alcuna prova. La fiala della pozione era stata fatta Evanescere, di modo che non ci fosse nessun indizio, nessuna traccia.   
Con una lentezza estenuante, il panico si fece strada sul volto di Harry.   
_ Finto, simulato. Ma necessario. _   
“Ginny! Ginny, che succede!”   
_ Era ormai troppo tardi, lo sapeva anche lui. Ma era stato necessario. _   
“Molly! Arthur! Aiuto!”   
_ Non avrebbe mai potuto salvare la sua bambina, in futuro, neanche con l’aiuto di Rose. _   
Un ciabattare per le scale e poi Molly apparve sulla soglia, scarmigliata e preoccupata.   
Urlò.   
“Ginny! Ginny, che succede?!”   
_ Rose avrebbe potuto spegnere il suo fuoco. Non per molto, non per sempre. Ma abbastanza per tenerlo a bada ancora un giorno, ancora un momento. _   
“Non lo so, ha iniziato a star male, e c’è così tanto sangue…!”   
“Mamma… Al San Mungo… Ugh…”   
Molly afferrò la figlia la smaterializzò con lei. Dopo qualche istante apparve anche Arthur, affannato per la corsa. Vide in sangue sul lenzuolo e sgranò gli occhi.   
“Ginny… Al San Mungo… Perdeva sangue…”   
Arthur alzò lo sguardo e vide Harry sconvolto; annuì e si smaterializzò anche lui.   
Harry rimase qualche istante fermo, immobile, con ancora l’espressione terrorizzata sul volto. Infine, capendo che non sarebbe venuto nessun altro, si rilassò.   
_ Lei l’avrebbe cercata dopo. Le avrebbe parlato e chiesto scusa e… _   
Harry alzò la bacchetta.   
“ _Accio_.”   
Appellò le lenzuola sporche, finalmente libero dal tabù di quell’incantesimo.   
_ … L’avrebbe posseduta fino a morirne. _   
Portò le lenzuola sporche nella lavanderia, posandole nel lavatoio.   
_ Se esisteva un Dio, avrebbe approvato. _   
_ Se esisteva un Dio, avrebbe capito che condannava Rose, maggiorenne e  _ consenziente _, per salvarne altre._   
Tornò in salotto, non sapendo bene cosa fare. Aveva come l’impressione che non sarebbe stata una grande idea raggiungere Ginny ora, all’ospedale.   
Lei aveva bisogno di piangere sua figlia.   
_ Non sarebbe stato mai, mai, mai un mostro. _   
Anche lui era scosso, certamente. Ma sapeva perché era stato necessario.   
_ Nonostante la differenza d’età, la parentela e i desideri impuri. _   
_ Se esisteva un Dio, era stato lui ad indicargli la strada. _   
Una porta sbattuta. Rose era entrata in casa e l’aveva trovato così, in piedi in mezzo al soggiorno.   
“Che succede?” aveva chiesto, percependo l’atmosfera strana e l’assenza dei nonni.   
“Ginny è al San Mungo. Ha perso sangue.”   
_ … Per arrivare a lei. _   
_ La sua dannazione, la sua salvezza. _   
“E tu non sei con lei?”   
Finalmente senza la maschera; senza il tono lascivo e la seduzione nella posa. Rose sembrava solo… Stupita.   
_ E Harry pensò, per un attimo, a una bambina con gli occhi sgranati, che entrava in una stanza piena di gente con le bacchette puntate contro il suo aguzzino.  _   
“Ci sono Molly e Arthur.”   
Rose corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.   
“Capisco.”   
“Adesso, però, credo di dover andare anch’io.”   
Lei annuì.   
_ E lui notò il foulard attorno al collo di Rose, a coprire i lividi. Glieli avrebbe baciati, poi, uno a uno, chiedendole perdono. _   
Harry si avvicinò alla nipote, sfiorandole un braccio con una mano. Lei alzò lo sguardo, _per una volta vuoto._   
“Resta.” le disse, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio “Devo parlarti, dopo… E chiederti scusa.”   
E finalmente sul volto di lei si aprì di nuovo quel sorriso, il sorriso di derisione e malizia, che prometteva un peccato dal sapore agrodolce.   
_ Non era mai stato una fantasia della sua mente malata; non quello, non  _ lei _._   
“Va bene.”   
Harry vide che Rose aveva compreso, e che era soddisfatta di quella vittoria.   
Sorrise anche lui, pregustando il momento in cui sarebbe affondato nella sua carne. Chiuse gli occhi e si smaterializzò, cercando di scacciare il desiderio; _di posticiparlo ancora di un giorno, ancora di un momento._   
Per liberarsi del mostro era disposto a tutto, anche a giorni e notti di infinito piacere corrompendo quel corpo di bambina, quell’animo di adulta.   
_ Rose era, in effetti, la sintesi perfetta delle sue perversioni, che poteva accettare consapevolmente la sua malattia. _   
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima.   
_ Lei. _   
_ La sua salvezza. _


End file.
